Matching Yukatas
by PwoperSeth
Summary: Ulquiorra spends time with Orihime and the gang on tanabata day, which was Orihime's favorite festival. It also became Ulquiorra's favorite festival. FLUFF.


**I know that it's a little late to be posting my story for the Tanabata Festival, but I just had the idea the day after the festival and I just finished the story today in school. :D I hope I got yukata part right. I am not that aware of the japanese culture.**

**Please enjoy. Read and Review. :)**

"Come on, Ulquiorra. You really don't want to come? I even bought us matching yukatas just for this festival."The onna asked once again, somewhat disappointed at him for not working to come with her and her… "Nakama".

Ever since the onna healed him before he fully turn in to ashes he started to live with the onna. Her so-called "Nakama" refused at first but when they realized that he was harmless whenever the onna was present, and that he would never hurt the onna they left him be, with the exception of the airheaded oranged-haired shinigami.

The shinigami became protective of the onna-if not, he would say _more_. Whenever they were at school, the trash stick to where the onna was that it made him feel irritated. The trash was always with the petite shinigami before as the onna said, not even acknowledging her, and now he was giving all of his attention to her.

What made the trash change?

Maybe the trash was starting to notice the onna's feelings? But that was impossible. He may be a _little _skilled when it came to fighting, but it would take him a thousand years to understand thing such as this, or the hollow inside of him would have to beat it into his head. That trash.

"You go, onna. I would rather stay here than go with you and your 'nakama' to what humans call a festival." He stoically replied.

"But I was hoping you would be there to celebrate it with me. It's my favorite festival you see, and it's going to be your first too. There's lots of foods and my most favorite of all… firewo-"

"Just go, onna. I can feel your nakama's reiatsu. They are here." He cut her off going to their bedroom for some peace and quiet. "

"Alright, but If you get hungry there's food in the fridge!"

He could hear the bubbly voice of the onna when she answered her door. He closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of his bed, avoiding the yukata that the onna bought for him. Their yukata has the same pattern and color. Onna thinking that it was "cute" to go to the festival in matching yukatas. It was black with emerald colored cherry blossoms around it, and an emerald colored obi. The onna said that it caught her eye because it reminded her of his eyes that she was so fascinated with.

"Bye, Ulquiorra! See you later!" He opened his eyes and walked over to the window to see the onna walking beside the thickheaded shingami. Then something caught his eye. Behind the group was the petite shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia, walking backwards holding a sketchpad.

"Move now or he'll take her away from you." He read aloud. The sentence was surrounded by her childish drawings, but the chappy version of Kurosaki Ichigo made his eyes widen in surprise.

Was the trash's friend telling him something? Or better yet, did the shinigami finally harbored feelings for the onna?

The thought itself was ridiculous, but there was a feeling building inside of his gigai's gut. Was it malfunctioning? He couldn't quite name it. He frowned and walked hastily to the bathroom, but stopped mid-step. What was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy for the onna that the shinigami finally liked her?

Then he remembered something.

"_Do you still like him?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"_Of course I like him, but not the way that I thought I love him."_

"_Elaborate onna."_

"_I realized after the war with Aizen, that all of my feelings that I felt for him was all a childish school girl crush." She paused. "I don't love him at all."_

That made him snap out from his thoughts and open the bathroom door to take a shower. One thing in his mind, he had to get to the onna even though he wasn't sure why. He stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp, porcelain skin free from imperfections. He slipped in his yukata and dried his hair. He looked into the mirror. He still looked the same but the yukata made his eyes more noticeable. He glanced at the clock on top of the tv. 7:30pm. He still had time. He slipped into some matching slippers and went out after locking the apartment.

"I'm coming onna."

Kuchiki Rukia smirked to herself when she saw the espada hastily walked away from the window. It wouldn't be long until the espada come with them to the festival.

She had always liked the espada for her friend ever since he stood his ground beside Orihime. He never walked away, and he never left her side until he was needed to. He was just there. He never made her upset. He made her really happy, they just didn't notice it.

She saw the way he looked at her. It was soft yet disguised. The espada loved their princess. They just didn't notice it. All the two needed was a little push, so she did and It worked. He was worthy for her than Ichigo.

She knew Ichigo liked Orihime but would he be worthy o her? She had the feeling that he would only make her friend sad because of his priorities. So she decided that Ulquiorra would be worthy for Orihime perfectly.

His eyes widened in surprise once again. There were so many humans in the venue. All in their colorful yukatas, with smiling faces. Couples holding hands and their faces showed how they were in complete bliss. The place was filled with colorful lanters. The sight made him feel light. The atmosphere was so happy and light, it reminded him of the onna. Though he still needed to find the onna.

He walked around until he saw a glimpse oof fiery red hair tied in a bun. His breathing stopped and he ran to her. When he finally saw her walking with her nakama, he composed himself and walked towards her, gracefully avoiding unwanted human contact.

"Onna." No response.

"Onna!" She turned around and she finally saw him, her face lit up. Her smile seemed to light up those who were around her. He had to slowly exhale at the sight.

"Ulquiorra!" She squealed in delight, running to him.

Her nakama's jaws dropped at the sight of their friend and Ulquiorra. The two were in matching yukatas. Most of all… He was there! They listened to Orihime talk about him on the way there and how he refused their princess.

"I thought you weren't going to come!"She exclaimed pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! oh, and you're wearing the yukata I bought you! That's sweet of yo-"He cut her off.

"Onna, let go of me."He drawled out. as much as he liked the feeling of the onna hugging him in front of the orange-haired trash, his gigai made him feel the need to breathe.

He heared the onna laugh and let him go at an arms length, smiling at him.

"I only wanted to ensure that you are safe."

"Silly, I'm fine. See? You don't have to worry, I'm with my friends."She replied pulling him to the group.

"Guys, I told you he would change his mind! Yay!"The onna squealed once again that he had to fight the urge to flinch at the volume of her voice. But he smirked slightly, he made the onna happy once again. Take that trash!

"Hm."He acknowledge her nakama, giving them a small nod.

The others did the same except for the trash and the petite shinigami. The trash scowled while the petite grinned triumphantly in the background. But his eyes never missed this.

"Come on. Let's go have fun while we still have time before the fireworks!"The onna beamed and started to drag him to who knows.

They walked around, the onna stopping every once in a while to buy weird foods from different stalls and to be at awe to simple things, while he felt a glare at his back the while time. Then they stopped at a shooting gallery booth.

The onna shrieked in delight and started to jump up and down, pointing at a large stuff panda hanging at the very top of the prizes.

"It's cute don't you think so, Ulquiorra? Minna, come see this, the panda is so cute!"

The group finally catched up with the two, wondering how the onna was able to drag the unmovable espada. While the onna nudging him non-stop for an answer, making him dizzy.

"Yes, onna. I can see that, I am not blind."The onna pouted.

"I'm gonna get myself one."She said, looking determined, her silver eyes shining.

"Do what you wish."The onna qiggled. While the group behind them watching on how the two were able to interact like they were the only ones there.

The onna faced the man in the booth then smiled.

"Hello, I would like to try to get that panda."She said politely. The man smiled and gave her a heavy looking gun and pointed at the board.

"You only have to shoot that red dot over there."The onna nodded, and positioned herself comfortably.

After 3 tries and 3 bills, the onna gave up, pouting in the process. Her shots weren't accurate.

"Better luck next time."The onna nodded and started to walk away, her other nakama followed while he stayed and he noticed the trash stayed.

The espada walked towards the vendor and paid the man.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Are you blind? I;m going to get the onna her panda."He said, taking the heavy gun from the man.

"Tch."Was all the trash said and followed his example.

The two positioned properly, preparing to shoot, surrounded by a murderous aura. The vendor had to sweat drop. The two got into a shooting frenzy, but he shot the bull's eye while the trash was inches away from the dot.

A faint smirk appeared on his lips.

"Congrats, boy, your girlfriend earlier would be happy."The man said, handing him the panda. He gave a curt nod and walked away.

The onna noticed that the two were missing and turned around to find the espada walking towards them, expression still impassive, while holding a large stuff panda?

The onna grinned, and ran towards him.

"How did you get it? It's so fluffy! Look minna, Ulquiorra got me the panda!"

"I merely aimed for the red dot the trash called a bull's eye."He replied. The onna examined the panda with a grin.

"Are you sure you're giving this to me?"

"Where would I use it for? Think, onna."The onna pouted.

"I thought you would've wanted it for yourself, 'cause your bed's empty and all that. Hehe, sorry."The onna said, scratching the back of her head as a habit. He closed his eyes in mild irritation.

"Though chappy is still cuter."Rukia chimed in.

"Oh, that's so cute! But you together is cuter."Rangiku cut in, making the onna flush red.

"Taicho! Get me one too, I want one, please."

"I'd rather die than get you one."Hitsugaya countered.

"You just can't aim high enough or maybe… I'll be the one to get you one…?"

"What's that!"

"Nothing, taicho~"

"Matsumoto!"

"Let's go minna! The fireworks starts at 9 we have 30 minutes left to get to the river."The onna announced, hugging the panda he gave her.

The group was already near the river when Orihime tripped on a small rock, Ulquiorra was by her side in a flash, supporting her weight.

"Are you all right, onna?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Gomen, Ulquiorra."She said, with a sheepish smile.

"That's not something to be sorry about. You're just clumsy."He bluntly said.

"Gomen. Gomen… hehe."Ulquiorra stared at her hard.

"I'll shut up now."He nodded and knelt down to check her feet for any injuries. The strings of her slippers were removed, making her curl her toes from his scrutinizing stare.

"You don't have to check…"She trailed off, a blush spreading on to her cheeks, as she felt the contact of Ulquiorra's hands touched her foot briefly.

"Your slippers broke."He said taking his slippers off after seeing the glare he gave her.

He stood up after slipping his slippers on her, holding her now broken slippers, his feet touching the cold pavement.

"Thank you,"She murmured, her head down.

"Now come, 9 pm is near."He replied, taking her hand pulling her towards a nice spot by the river.

While the group was awed by the sight of the two being so sweet, and Ulquiorra being affectionate was a very rare sight. While Kurosaki Ichigo's scowl deepened as he saw the two sat down the grass not even waiting for them. The group shrugged and went to sit down, a little far from the two, giving them privacy.

For the first time that he started living here, he felt peace. Sitting beside the onna while waiting for the infamous fireworks, away from her nakama, no one seemed to dare approach them for the first time, ever since he was here he always felt eyes burning at his back the whole time, now he felt nothing. He would give anything to feel this peace with the onna anytime.

"So, now will you tell me why you really came?"The onna asked him so suddenly, snapping him out from his peaceful state. Well there was no point in lying to her. He would never lie to her.

"Your friend, Kuchiki Rukia told me to that Kurosaki Ichigo would take you away from me."He said looking at the full moon, feeling the cold air pleasantly went by.

"Take me? How?"The onna really was clueless.

"She said that Kurosaki Ichigo would take you away from me by means of courting you."The onna flushed and began to stammer.

"R-really? I-I-didn't know!"

"And I am going to prevent that."He said stoically.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No. hehe. I forgot that you hate repeating yourself."She said. "How are you going to do that? Why do you need to do that?"

"I feel that it is my obligation to protect you from situations. As for how, I plan to keep you away from him."She frowned, then she smiled.

"Something tells me that you're lying, Ulquiorra. Maybe you're just jealous of Kurosaki-kun am I righ-"

The onna stopped herself when she saw the glare he fixed her with.

"I am far from being jealous to that trash. I am merely protecting you from the future awkward situations that you are not going to be comfortable with."He replied. The onna frowned.

"What's wrong with that? He's my nakama! There's nothing wrong with that, and as far as I know that's for me to decide not yours."

"But I am you-"The onna glared and stood up, forgetting his slippers and stuff toy panda. It was not the raction he expected.

"No! what's your problem? You're being nice to me and now you're being mean."The onna complained, unshed tears started to form when she saw the impassive stare of her close friend.

"Onna I am-"

"Shut up!"Ulquiorra stood up this time, his eyes softening.

"You still hate my nakama am I right? I thought you were civil with them."She said, tears finally falling down her beautiful face.

She really was beautiful in tears.

He didn't know what to do, he wasn't informed in comforting people, him being void of emotions and all. He just pulled the onna to his chest gently, he felt the onna clutched on the fabric of his yukata.

The group away from them, were staring warily at the two, hesitating if they should confront him from making the onna cry.

"I do not hate them onna. I just don't like them. 'hate' is a very strong word."He quietly said, looking at the stars this time. He felt the onna raise her head from his chest, he finally looked to see her tears halting. He raised his hands and wiped away her remaining tears.

"I am sorry that you misunderstood my words because of how I told them."The onna sniffed and started to laugh sheepishly.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I yelled at you."

"We are both at fault, onna."

"I mean look at me, I'm a mess and…"The onna's words seemed to fade in the back ground when he stared at her intently. Her eyes were reflecting the moonlight, her cheeks naturally flushed, her skin extremely flawless, her hair, now flowing with the wind, her lips looked so soft… the onna made his body react differently than ever before that he thought that his gigai was malfunctioning.

She was so beautiful in his eyes, how did the shinigami trash ignore her beauty and notice it just recently? The first time he saw her he already knew that she was beautiful inside and out. And her reiatsu was a reflection of how she was. Pure warmth.

He already knew that he had feelings ever since his near death experience. He learned it from her, and he was still learning from her. He thought that despair was the only emotion he had ever since he was created, but all of that was a lie. He did felt but his feelings were controlled and locked away in his heart where he thought he never had until the onna came.

The onna was his light. She gave life in his life of pure despair when he served Aizen. He was alive because of her, and now that was the reason why he was protecting her. As baffling as it was… he realize that he loves her for a long time now.

"This is so embarrass-"

"Onna,"

"I'm crying when I sho-"

"Onna,"

"-should be having fu-"

"Tch."

"-n with you gu-mhpf!"

He cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Lights flashed around them, loud booms of the fireworks resonated around the area. But two people sharing a chaste kiss remained oblivious. The wary group from earlier became distracted by the fireworks.

He release the onna to let them both breathe.

"Why did yo-"

"I love you, Orihime."

"I…"He frowned and let the onna go as he saw tears form once again. He have done it, yet he made a mistake.

"Surely, I have made a mistake. I am sorry, onna. I'll take my leave." He said, his eyes downcast as he started walking away. He heard the shuffle of footsteps against the grass, then he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He stopped and looked down.

"Wait…"He turned around to see her crying, a small angelic smile gracing her face. She really was insane as he thought of her to be.

"I have already done something that clearly upset you, yet you want me to stay? Are insane, onna?" Silence.

"Onn-"

"Because I'm not upset, I-I…"

"What is it, onna?"

"I love you too!"She said as tears continued to fall down her face, confusing him more.

"What?"

"I said that I love you too, Ulquiorra!"

"The why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy! Happy that you love me too and that you can love now."The onna explained happily.

"So you are crying because you are happy? Elab-"

"These tears are called tears of joy, silly!"The onna laughed heartily at his expression. She just stepped forward and placed her arms around him pacing a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

"I love you too, hime."

This was the happiest day that he had ever had with the onna. Who knew that the festival that he didn't care about became one of the most important day of his new life?

**I'm so tired! But writing this was worth it! I'm a sucker for fluff. Sorry if the characters were a bit ooc… they were to me. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review that could help me with my future stories. :D sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling I was just so excited that I didn't get to check the whole thing.**

**-PwoperSeth. **


End file.
